Pokémon, el ataque de Darkrai/Inscripciones
Ficha Nombre: (Con o sin Link) MM: Personalidad: Firma: Protagonista 1 Nombre: Flame MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Flame.png Personalidad: A Flame lo que más le gusta es el fuego, siempre juega con él. Cuando se aburre, enfada o está feliz incendia cosas, hasta el punto de parecer completamente una piromana. Muchos la consideran extraña ole temen por tener esta extraña afición, pero a ella no le importa, y devuelve esas burlas con una sonrisa. Pese a eso su personalidad es alegre y rara mente se cabrea, aunque suele estar pendiente de sus cosas, que no se las deja mirar (o contar) a nadie con el cual no tenga confianza. Firma: Eh no tengo, pero Nerus~ Protagonista 2 Nombre: Quinn MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu.png Personalidad: Quinn es una chica que ha visto a la muerte a los ojos y le ha ganado, cuando tenia ocho años le ataco una mightyena de 18, le clavo las uñas en la barriga sobresaliendo por la espalda, salio viva por suerte. Gracias a ese suceso quinn aprendio a vivir con lo que las condiciones que le dieran, es una superviviente nata y no tiene miedo de volver a mirar a la muerte a los ojos. Es bastante positiva aun que no muestra sus emociones por que cree que le hace sentir debil. Firma: Archivo:Yellow Sprite.gif Come On Girl, And See About MeArchivo:Yellow Sprite.gif 16:19 28 feb 2014 (UTC) Secundario 1 Nombre: Roland Dragoon MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Bagon.png Personalidad: Extrovertido y alegre, a veces gracioso. Es muy mujeriego, por eso algunas mujeres le miran con mala cara o le insultan. Le encanta joder y trollear a la gente, aunque a veces se pase. Pocas se pone serio o veces está triste: por eso cuando quiere decir algo importante la gente le suele tomar siempre a broma. Oculta una persoanalidad fría, malvada y sarcástica, y es comandante de una organización criminal dedicada al cazado furtivo. Firma: I always wanted to be a palm tree Archivo:Bronzong_NB.gif And what my work out Secundario 2 Nombre: Hikari MM:Archivo:Cara_de_hikari.png Personalidad: Es muy alegre y aventurera. Le encanta ayudar a la gente cuando está en peligro. Conoce un poco de magia..pero eso no se lo dice a nadie.. Firma:--Archivo:Sylveon_sprite_xy.gifCharmi 45 ¡Belén, campanas de Belén! (8)Archivo:Estefan_eevee3.png 19:16 1 mar 2014 (UTC) Secundario 3 Nombre: Luis MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Luis.png Personalidad: Luis es un Fennekin muy positivo, que se enamora fácilmente. Es un poco hiperactivo. Firma: Archivo:Reshiram_Conquest.pngEl cálido fuego de la verdad 50px 20:59 8 mar 2014 (UTC) Categoría:Nuzle Categoría:Inscripciones Secundario 4 (Reserva para Espe) Nombre: '''Sakura. '''MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Sakura.png Personalidad: '''Sakura a primera vista puede parecer reservada y callada, pero cuando está con alguien que realmente le importa se vuelve muy social y alegre hasta el punto de no querer separarse ni un segundo de ese pokémon, es muy testaruda y se puede enfadar con cierta facilidad, le encanta tocar su flauta la cual puede hacer aparecer de alguna forma desconocida, es muy curiosa lo que provoca que se meta en problemas de vez en cuando. '''Firma: ''La Diosa de lo Psíquico''Archivo:Espeon_Conquest.png 21:08 8 mar 2014 (UTC)